1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wiper device for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a wiper device for a vehicle, intended to prevent parts of the wiper device from being deformed, damaged or burned out when a wiping operation is not smooth because of snow on a windshield glass or a frozen windshield glass in winter.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, as shown in FIG. 1, a wiper device is provided on a vehicle and includes a wiper motor 1, a link rod 2, a link lever 3, a pivot shaft 4, an arm head 5, and a wiper blade 7. The wiper motor 1 is driven in response to an operating signal transmitted from a wiper switch, which is one among the multi-functional switches that are provided on the steering wheel in the driver's seat. The link rod 2 receives a rotating force from the wiper motor 1 and performs a linear motion. The link lever 3 converts the linear motion of the link rod 2 into a rotating motion. The pivot shaft 4 is coupled at a lower end thereof to the link lever 3 to rotate along with the link lever 3. The arm head 5 is coupled to an upper end of the pivot shaft 4 to rotate along with the pivot shaft 4. The wiper blade 7 is coupled to an end of the arm head 5 to wipe the windshield glass 6.
Here, as shown in FIG. 2, the pivot shaft 4 is installed to pass through a cowl top panel 8. A pivot holder 9 is fixedly installed to pass through the cowl top panel 8, and the pivot shaft 4 rotatably passes through the pivot holder 9.
Meanwhile, when the windshield glass 6 and the cowl top panel 8 are covered with snow or the windshield glass 6 is covered with frozen material in winter, the external force of the snow or freezing acts on the arm head 5 and the wiper blade 7, so that the wiping operation is not smooth.
When the above-mentioned problem occurs, in the case of the conventional wiper device, the wiper motor 1 continues to generate a rotating force, but the pivot shaft 4 does not rotate but is fixed together with the wiper blade 7 and the arm head 5 by the external force. Thus, the conventional wiper device is problematic in that the wiper motor 1 is overheated and burns out or parts including the arm head 5 and the link lever 3 are deformed or damaged.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.